


God Bless America

by PaintTheWorldDifferent



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4th of July, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Rimming, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintTheWorldDifferent/pseuds/PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for FREEDOM. Just sex and denial really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless America

It was the 4th of July in America, and everyone had big plans.

Especially Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, who planned to take full advantage of the fact that everyone else would be distracted by the celebrations to notice if two boys slipped off during the party.

Mickey was sipping a beer, pretending to care about Terry's latest tale about "showing some fag who's boss", when he got a text from Ian.

Firecrotch: _Meet me on the roof in 20?_

Mickey smiled and didn't bother replying, shoving his phone back into his pocket and downing the beer. He grabbed two more, so he and Ian could drink them later.

He started the walk towards the abandoned building where they usually met up, making the long trek up the stairs.

The sun had gone down but it wasn't dark yet, leaving the room cast in a blue glow that came streaming from the glassless windows.

"Gallagher?" Mickey called, not immediately spotting Ian.

Then Ian emerged from behind on of the pillars, completely naked.

"Jesus, Gallagher. Did ya get started without me?" Mickey said, smirking and starting to undress by pulling off his over shirt.

"You took too long. Anyway, it's been a while since we've gotten together and in honor of this great country I thought we'd go all out. I mean I am red," as he said this, Ian pointed to his hair that people often compared to the flames of hell when he was angry, if only because it happened so rarely. "White," Ian smirked, pointing to his pale freckled torso that didn't tan no matter how many hours he spent in the sun, "And, thanks to you, blue," Ian finished by pointing to his balls, but Mickey was distracted by the sight of his cock, hard and long standing at attention above them.

Mickey had so far been avoiding making eye contact with his second favorite part of Ian's body (his first being Ian's smile, but he would never admit that out loud because that's gay) because he knew once he did he wouldn't be able to drag this out.

"Why are you still dressed?" Ian complained.

Mickey had paused mid-zip in his effort to remove his jeans when he got distracted by Ian. "Aye, I'm working on it," Mickey snapped, hurrying to remove the rest of his clothing.

Ian grabbed his hand (in a very manly way, because they're not _girls_ ) and led him over to where he had laid out a blanket on the floor.

"What is this? Some kind of date?" Mickey asked suspiciously.

"Not a date, a celebration. The blanket is just so we don't get dirt in on us," Ian said smoothly. He and Mickey had been playing this game for years. Mickey would pretend like he wasn't falling hard and fast for Ian and Ian was patient, waiting for Mickey to open up just a little bit more. They've come so far already, he can wait a little longer.

"Stop talking," Mickey said, pressing his lips to Ian's roughly. Ian quickly took charge, backing Mickey against the wall until they slid downwards, ending in a pile of limbs on the blanket with their lips still attached

"You know," Ian mumbled against Mickey's lips, "I'm technically a soldier. Half this holiday should be for me."

"Oh?" Mickey said, nipping Ian's jaw and down his neck. "Maybe I should thank you for your, ah, services?" he said, pulling back to smirk at Ian.

Mickey rolled them over, sliding down Ian's body until he was eye level with his cock. His mouth watered looking at the leaking head that seemed to grow impossibly harder under his gaze. He licked a long stripe from base to tip on the underside, flicking his tongue in the slit to gather the precome before sucking the head into his mouth. Ian's hands immediately went to his hair, gently urging him to take more of his dick into his mouth. When Ian pushed a little too hard, Mickey growled and glared up at Ian, who moaned loudly at the vibrations the noise of protest caused. Mickey worked at his own pace, but eventually swallowed down Ian until his nose was pressed against the soft skin of his lower stomach.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Mick--Mickey, get off," Ian said, tugging at Mickey's hair.

"What? What's the matter?" Mickey said, wiping saliva off his chin.

"If you wanna be fucked soon, I can't finish yet," Ian said, looking Mickey dead on despite the blush dusting his cheeks.

Ian rolled them over, laying Mickey on his back. He fumbled next to him for the lubricant, before slipping the condom on. It was easier to do it before they got started, so they wouldn't forget in their excitement later. Ian poured lube onto his fingers, warming them quickly before pushing Mickey's legs farther apart and leaning down to lick his hole. He pushed his tongue in, finger circling the rim around his tongue.

Mickey writhed above him. "Hurry the fuck _up_ , Gallagher!"

"Alright, alright!" Ian chuckled, pulling his face out from between Mickey's legs and gently sliding a finger in.

Two more squirts of lube and three fingers later, Mickey was prepped enough to take Ian. Mickey made to roll over but Ian stopped him. Neither of them mentioned the implications of having sex facing each other.

Ian took the excess lube from his fingers and rubbed it over his cock, before aligning himself with Mickey's entrance. Mickey groaned as he slid in, savoring the burn he hadn't felt in weeks.

"Do you need time to adjust?" Ian teased once he was bottomed out.

"Fuck you," Mickey panted. After a few minutes, Mickey nodded to signal to Ian that he could keep going.

Ian pulled out and thrust back in slowly, being gentle with Mickey. They've done this so many times, these very same motions, he could probably do it in his sleep. _And I have_ , Ian thought, remembering the time Mickey stayed over and woke him up with a blow job.

"I'm not made of glass, firecrotch," Mickey complained, thrusting his hips in a way that shoved Ian deep into him faster than he had been going.

"If you say so," Ian said, gripping Mickey's hips tight enough to leave bruises, pounding in and out of Mickey's stretched hole like it was their first time all over again, like all those times in the back of the Kash & Grab and the baseball field, praying they didn't get caught.

He felt himself nearing climax, so he reached between them and grabbed Mickey's cock, rubbing it at the same pace he was moving his hips. Mickey locked his ankles around Ian's waist and moved his hips in time. Brown eyes clashed with blue, and in that moment the first firework went off, at the exact moment Mickey came all over their chests, and Ian spilled inside him.

Ian laughed at the cliché of it all, slipping out of Mickey and rolling over next to him to stare out the glassless window at the fireworks exploding in the sky. Mickey reached above him and grabbed the two beers from nearby, opening them both and handing one to Ian.

"Man, I love this country. Nothing better than beer and sex and Independence Day. Right, Soldier?" Mickey said, playfully elbowing Ian in the ribs before taking a gulp of his beer.

Ian intertwined their fingers, and took it as a good sign that Mickey didn't pull away. He didn't worry about cleaning up or making it back in time, he didn't worry about when Mickey was going to accept them for who they were. He focused on the exploding lights and the warm fingers curled between his and the fuzzy, sated feelings that curled in his stomach like a cat.


End file.
